


An Overwhelming Amount of Recliners

by Seagoatink



Series: Survival Isn't Pretty [11]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mindoir mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagoatink/pseuds/Seagoatink
Summary: “I was at the Purple Heart facility, and a lot of doctors are promoting other businesses.” She paused as she checked the overhead cabinet. Then Cheska pointed to the chairs. “These were through a Salarian woman, very nice lady -er… Long story short, I meant to donate them to the facility, but they were delivered here,” she explained.Garrus nodded. “I see…” He said, carefully picking which recliner he might sit on, and instead chose the sofa. Following Brother Dearest, Post ME3





	

Shepard’s apartment was large, even for two people. It boasted a few bedrooms and two full bathrooms. The kitchen was well stocked too. The living room was the largest, divided from the entry way by a wall covered with a mirror. The mirror also displayed schedules or whatever else Cheska wanted to show from her omni-tool. The floor was jet black and glittery. Not something Garrus thought was her style.

The living room was fully furnished, primarily with recliners. There was also a sofa, love seat, coffee table, and a few end tables. But the amount of recliners was almost overwhelming. The turian wondered how she acquired so many, but realized that being the Savior of the Universe has its perks. Then popped up another question. “What are you doing with so many recliners?” Garrus asked as he studied the large room.

Shepard was going through her kitchen, rummaging for a quick bite to eat. Any shop or restaurant in the Citadel would be happy to gift her a meal, but the offer always had strings attached. Shepard was in no mood to expend the little energy she had left to go about her day on pleasantries. Especially with how much pain she was in. 

“I was at the Purple Heart facility, and a lot of doctors are promoting other businesses.” She paused as she checked the overhead cabinet. Then Cheska pointed to the chairs. “These were through a Salarian woman, very nice lady -er… Long story short, I meant to donate them to the facility, but they were delivered here,” she explained.

Garrus nodded. “I see…” He said, carefully picking which recliner he might sit on, and instead chose the sofa. 

Her brother, Joey, entered the kitchen from the doorway opposite of the living room. He set down a duffel bag that was stuffed to the brim. On top of it he placed a new pair of boots, military grade, probably provided by his sister, drawing her attention.

She cocked an eyebrow up at him as she pivoted on her heel to face him. “Don’t think you can sneak past me, you don’t fly for another three hours. And, you haven’t fixed my omni-tool,” Cheska said.

The man opened his mouth to answer, but ended up saying nothing. He turned away, leaving the room looking dejected.

“What was that about?” Garrus asked from the couch.

Cheska joined him on the couch. After placing her bowl of whatever humans would call that variety of food on the table, she adjusted the pillows to serve as back support. Her meal was steaming. He knew that to humans her cooking was wonderful. Based on his conversations with Vega, who had spelled it out to him that he should be jealous, even though his diet was strictly dextro. It was probably a human thing.

“I’ve been funding a lot of projects, like everywhere. So we got equipment as a trade. He’s been setting up the place so I can access everything with my omni-tool, locks and doors too.” She hesitated a moment before reluctantly adding, “For pain days.” Garrus knew it took a lot of work to admit that she was even in pain.

The two were quiet for a time, enjoying the silence and occasional sound effects of destruction provided by Joey in the other room. “You haven’t asked about my leg, Cheska,” Garrus muttered, doing his best to be discreet. He was hoping she was interested in hearing that he was doing a lot better and finally had surgery to correct all the added stress overworking himself had done.

“Sorry, Solana has kept me up to date,” Shepard replied coyly before slurping up a spoonful of broth. “You apparently didn’t want to go to your last appointment, because you felt too good to have anything wrong with you. As it turned out, you slightly overdid it on the medi-gel.”

The last thing he wanted to do was address his accidental medi-gel high. Instead of addressing his injury Garrus asked, “When did you meet my sister?”

The human was quiet. Pretending to be busy chomping away on her potato dumpling, she curled up around the warm bowl. But Garrus continued to stare her down. She caved. “I met her when I moved in, Garrus. Asked for her specifically, actually.”

He was not sure what to say. On one hand he was surprised Solana had not told him she met his girlfriend, Commander Shepard of all people. On the other hand, this was Shepard. And, again, this was his sister. They both meant well. They also both had their own reasons for keeping their knowing each other a secret from Garrus. Their concern was not misplaced either, so he had no hard reason for being upset. Though if things were his way, he would have introduced them to each other. Instead, each sought the other out.

Then again, he had acquired Shepard’s address from Solana, but he assumed she knew because C-Sec told her.

“You mentioned her before. And you mentioned your dad was working for C-Sec. I figured it was a family thing…” She muttered and leaned forward to place her bowl on the coffee table. For a moment, Cheska winced in pain. She quickly adapted and rolled her shoulders to help ease the tension. “Sorry, if I went a bit too far.”

Garrus chuckled. “What?” He shook his head. “You didn’t go too far; you would know if you went too far, Cheska. But why didn’t you tell me you had a brother? That he survived the raid on Mindoir too?”

She stared at him with an empty expression for at least a minute maybe two, but with the silence it felt like an hour. Part of Garrus wondered if it was because he mentioned the colony by name. But he was quick to remember that reporters rambled on about it often as other servicemen did. 

“He wasn’t there, Garrus,” Shepard stated flatly. “He and our father were off world.”

“I’m not sure I follow, Shepard,” the turian replied.

There was no pause for thought this time, though Garrus assumed there would be. “My father was a businessman, working on trades. I never really knew what specifically, just equipment. And my brother’s the ornery sort, couldn’t be trusted to stay and not make a mess at home -like holes in the walls and broken furniture -mess,” she explained. There was an edge in her voice. 

Garrus could not blame her if she admitted to being a little bit resentful. By the sounds of it, she spend most of her time cleaning up those messes. 

“I didn’t realize they were alive till he sent Aria a message asking for me.” Shepard rearranged herself, folding her legs and gave herself more room to lean back. “He got in trouble for some minor smuggling and embezzling. Identity fraud too.” The pillows around her still poked at her sides in the most awkward way and she repositioned herself again.

“Here,” Garrus offered, letting her sprawl out and place her legs on his lap, over a pillow of course.

“If it hurts, let me know. You have to get better too,” Cheska said. While he was in a better state than she, he was still in a lot of pain. It was easy to tell, even if she was not practiced at reading turian expressions.

He replied, “I know,” and waited for her to continue.

She offered him a weak, but well meant smile. “We were with Cerberus at the time, and I really didn’t want the Illusive Man to have that kind of leverage against me. But Miranda and Grunt were kind enough to help. Discretely.”

“So when you died, who-?”

“Liara contacted my grandparents though Anderson, requesting my remains,” clarified Cheska quickly. “And then she gave me to Cerberus. It was the best shot she had, so I can’t really blame her for it.”

There were so many pieces coming together. It took Garrus a moment to realize which ones were missing. “Why did you think your brother was dead?” He asked.

“Mindoir was heavily reported. I was on the news a lot.” She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking back on it must have hurt to some degree. “My uncle contacted Anderson, who was caring for me at the time, told him no one in the family could take me in.” Cheska opened her eyes to see Garrus’s confused face. “That was a year after the attack. So I assumed pirates took the transport ship my dad and brother were on.”

That made more sense that Garrus wanted to admit. Of course she would assume her immediate family was dead. None of them tried to help her after she survived an attack that no one else made it out of. “If your brother is alive, then wouldn’t your father be as well?”

Cheska sighed heavily again and forced herself to sit up. She was careful not to put pressure on his thighs as she did so. “To Hell with him. I don’t care if he’s dead or alive anymore. I’m better off without him,” she said coldly. “I’ve got an urn full of Anderson’s ashes, my dad’s ashes.”

The room was quiet again. The air was not tense or hostile, but it was not calm or relaxing either. And when Joey entered the kitchen, he immediately felt uncomfortable. “Did I… Miss something?” He questioned cautiously.

“Nothing you need to know about,” Cheska responded in a very cocky, sisterly manner that Garrus could easily picture Solana using. She threw herself back into the couch and sighed.

Joey eyed Garrus, hoping for some sign that she was not mad at him. The turian shrugged in response. “Uh huh....” The man was obviously distraught. “Well, your omni-tool should be better calibrated. And, I cleaned your computer system of viruses and bugs. That reporter lady was trying to send you some-”

“Believe it or not, I have not one, but two -count them! One, two- TWO functioning eyes, Joey. And with those eyes, one and two, I can read my own damn messages! Wow, the miracle of eyes, am I right or?” She cut herself off, hoping her brother was not dumb enough to miss her not so subtle hint.

“You know, Dad said he’d like to talk to you,” Joey announced.

Garrus watched as Cheska bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t say anything. There wasn’t anything for her to say anyway.

The turian turned his attention to Joey, since Cheska was not going to and Joey didn’t seem like he was going to leave without a response. “Your sister has dealt with enough,” he said, hoping there wouldn’t be any more confrontation than that. When family was involved, there was no way gunfire could be brought in to solve problems or intimidate those unwilling to budge.

“Are you going to try and talk to him?” The other Shepard continued.

“Maybe I wasn’t clear when you tried to get Garrus to think I was cheating on him.” Her omni-tool lit up and flared like she was about to throw an incinerating blast at him. “But if I throw something at you again, it won’t be a pillow, and it sure as shit won’t miss,” Cheska growled, not even bothering to sit up.

Joey, not wanting to test his sister’s patience again, rolled his eyes and left through the kitchen again.

On the other hand, Garrus returned his attention to his girlfriend and rested his hand on her thigh. “Are you alright?” He asked, knowing full well her threat against her brother was a hollow one.

“If you weren’t here, I probably wouldn’t be,” Cheska said softly, offering him a defeated smile as she sat up again. This time, she leaned into him and put her arm around his waist. Her expression suddenly turned from pained to a grin. “You wanna watch Fleet and the Floatilla again?”

“With you? I’d watch anything,” Garrus replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my fics have been a bit heavy lately. I'm dealing with a lot and it's showing in my writings.


End file.
